Case File 35: Cracking Ayumi
Cracking Ayumi is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of U.L.S.A.R's evil union, the Six Fists, an the penultimate episode before the final arc of the series. Summary Ayumi is doing what she was best at before being a ranger, hostage rescue. After one thug prooves to be an old enemy, will he crack Ayumi like an egg? Featured Lineup: ''Pink, Orange, Cyan ''Featured Lineup 2: ''Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Green Plot On the Congo River, Ayumi, Lara,and Peter are on a hostage mission. Things are going smoothly. This is Ayumi's forte. "Hostages are on 5th floor, I count 27 guards on the first four floors and on floor 5, 3 + General. I will take out the thugs on the third floor. Peter take the southern wing. Lara divert their attention. Be in and out as fast as possible. At all costs, floor 5 can not know." The plan works, a little too well. As Ayumi rescues the hostages, she hears a slow clap from behind curtains. Turns out it was all a act, put on by Idi Adsozoo, a former Crimelord who did buisness with SNAKE, and gained Ayumi in liquidation. Meanwhile, Fuden recieves a scroll from Hachiman, residant protector of the Takahara. It reads. "Fuden, Meet me on Earth's Easter Island. We have buisness to descuss about your older brother. -Mother" Fuden's eyes light up as he believes he is about to leap frog his brother for title of king. "I'm impressed, still as competent as you were 6 years ago!" "Idi?" He tries to convince her that her ledger is alot of evil. "When SNAKE gave you to me, I gained all your records. And thre's alot, not even GUARD knew about. I know you try to wipe your past away, but you simply can't." "What's your game Idi?" "I want money, power. Royle Industries is perfect. You will destroy Royle's empire, or suffer consequences" "You can't hurt me Idi, you know that" "I can't, stronger men like Agent Orange and Captain Scowl have tried, but the governments, they can." She realizes that he plans on giving her records to World Leaders, destroying her life. He disappears in a hase of smoke, as she begins to worry. Jeffery Hook is hacking into a bank. He's been alerted of a great prize in the chambers. When he reaches it is a letter. "It's just a stupid letter" His henchman reads it though. "Meet me at Easter Island. I need your expertise -An interseted buyer" Hook is intruieged. When Lara and Peter find her, she says "I'm done for. I'll never right my wrongs" On the plane ride home, Calvin and Will ask what happened, and they explain. The entire team has splitting thoughts on what they should do. Ayumi herself doesn't know what she should do. Meanwhile, Idi peruses through Ayumi's ledger. He begins to "ooh" and "eww" after reading the crimes SNAKE forced her to do. Lara walks up to Ayumi and sits besider her. They talk about the ledger, and Lara explains that even though she might be guilty, she is still an awesome ranger. Calvin make his way to the office, but Ayumi is there first. "Is there something on your mind" "I need to show what I did. It's the only way for me to get closure" "The ledger? Look Ayumi, there's nothing in there tha-" "Do this for me, Calvin. I can't trust anyone else with it." "Ok Ayumi. I will. You have my word" Meanwhile, Temujin is freaking out as a result of the Ezen ring. He hears a voice. It says "Answers you ask of the Ring. Come to Easter Island, and answers will sing." He regains his composure, and wonders "What the..." Idi hacks into EDF and sends a message to the team, and catches everybody by shock. He demands an answer. Ayumi tells him to drop the ledger, its not worth compromising the safety of Earth. He exclaims "Hmmph, principled to the End" He reveals that he had Royle Tower tapped anyway, and began to steal his tech. Ayumi reveals that she also expected this and sent Lara and Peter there. The two destroy Idi's men. Idi pulls another trick, and reveals that he brought his mech suit to America, and expected THAT to happen. Ayumi flips it back on him saying she KNEW he had the suit, and had Ryan and Peter create a tracking device for the UN. Idi has been found out by the UN, When Andy puts it on Idi's back. He still laughs, saying "All this and you still hide behind a moniter. You'd never face me!" She walks out, revealing she was there the whole time "Oh really". She brings out Raiden and Will, and the 8 Morph. They defeat Idi swiftly and easily. The boys are able to distract Idi enough that Ayumi and Lara finish him off with the Defend Blasters. Sakura appears, sayin "Dang that was a bust." and grows Idi. They destroy him with the EDF Gigazord. Raiden questions Sakura afterwards, about her plan this time. She responds "Pink was a mystery, I'm doing this for a higher power" She then disappears again, as the FBI arrests Idi Adzasoo. Ayumi and Calvin share a heart to heart. We learn that she trusted Calvin with the knowledge that she was not brain controlled while with SNAKE, and willingly did those things, despite the ledger's report. Calvin however, knnows she has changed... All 4 villains arrive in Easter Island.... Hook: What? You're are not the buyers, I know that for a fact! Fuden: And you're not my mother. What gives? Benzema: Wait, you didn't send me this card? But who? Temujin detects more life around. "We are not alone, I suspect the person we are looking for is coming..." Sakura arrives through her portal. The 4 suspect her, but she reveals that it was not her. "In fact, I ran an errand for the one who told me to come here, it wasn't me" Fuden exclaims "Then, if it's not you, then it MUST BE-!" "U.L.S.A.R!!!! AND MY FIVE FISTS!!!" U.L.S.A.R announces, "What do you want now, robot?" Hook asks U.L.S.A.R Reveals it all "Fuden, Sakura, you surely know about the Sea of What is To Come. Well, Raiden and The Sentinel took a trip to see it. When I remade contact with The Sentinel, I forced him into the Sea, destroying his body in the process, but gained knowledge of What is to come." This is all to much for Hook to comprehend. "I have seen it. The end of our universe as we know it. All the Destiny Shards in one place! Limitless power! Not even the Power Rangers EDF know about it. But, if we can capitalize now, our combined forces can destroy the rangers, get the Shards and control the universe!" "Destiny Shards? But that is just a myth, a mothers tale!" Fuden states. "Even if they were real, collecting all six shards would take all eternity. How do I even know you would give us each one of the shards? "The only way we can prevent it from happening is to keep them into 6 singularites" "Now why should we trust you?" Temujin asks He gives a robotic smirk "Heh, Ironic. Lord Ezen spent his entire existance looking for a Destiny Shard, only to have one under his nose all the time. That Ezen Ring of yours, it is a DESTINY SHARD!" Debuts *Idi Adzasoo *The Five Fists Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''The Avengers #6 (1964) The Avengers #54 (1968) *Mission 49: The Class Bully (Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011